Testify
by Taintless
Summary: Songfic. Draco Malfoy's in love, but danger is coming. Will we warn her or add to the danger? Just revised, and thanks added to the reviewees. Title changed from: Started with a dream.


_I've been cheating myself for too long._

_Living as if I was going nowhere_

_And I know it's wrong._

_I've been fighting myself for too long._

What would my father say? Oh, I know what he'd say. He'd say I am a disgrace. The fact that I've fell for a Muggleborn takes away my right to be a Malfoy.

What would me fellow Slytherins say? Goyle and Crabbe would just grunt and not follow me around anymore. Either that or beat me to a pulp. I hope it's the latter. I have left my house down. But I just can't help it.

I used to try denying it. I used to think I just hated her. But hate is so close to love. I'm not even sure when my feelings changed. I think it started with the dreams.

Now, they weren't normal "Boys dreaming about girls in certain (Or no) clothes" dreams. This was different. The dream was always the same. I would be sitting at the Slytherin table and she at the Gryffindor table. The whole Great hall would be empty expect for the two of us. I'd look up and she'd be looking at me, smiling. Then she'd come and sit with me. I'd protest that this wasn't her table but she'd nod, still smiling, and say, "Yes, but you want me here."

And then we'd talk. About all kinds of things. I'd tell her what I did that day and she'd tell me amusing stories about the happenings in Gryffindor. She'd be sitting close and I'd be able to feel the warmth radiating off her. I'd be so comfortable in her presence. Then we'd always kiss, a tender sweet short kiss that'd set my sense wild. Sometimes she'd trail little kisses around my ear. She'd be laughing and giggling and she'd look as beautiful as always. Then she'd whisper that she'd have to go and I'd be upset. I would always try and snatch onto her, trying to keep her in our little world, but she'd vaporise and then I'd wake up, and realise where I was and who I was. I always tried to be disgusted with myself but inside I'd be singing.

_I know how I feel._

_But I'm afraid to show it._

_Inside it's so real._

It wasn't my fault though. Once the dreams started, I started noticing her in real life too, watching her. And once I paid attention to her, I was doomed. It was impossible not to fall in love with her.

Her resplendent smile

Her buoyant nature

Her genteel posture

Her sculptured face

Her voice as soft as a feather falling

Her eyes, like two beams of eyes, warming everyone she sees

Her thin and graceful figure

Her disarming lazy grin with two cheeky dimples

How could I run from my feelings anymore? I couldn't. I couldn't ignore the fact that when she smiled, I felt like somebody had reached inside me and turned all my insides to liquid.

_No one else would know it._

_The whole truth and no lies._

_Cutting deeper, I can hear my soul cry._

_Come on testify, Come on testify._

So here I am, Draco Malfoy, the ever charming, ever sneering, aristocrat. And I am in love with her.

I should have told her this morning. Not only about my feelings. I should have told her to run. To get out of Hogwarts. But I didn't. I didn't have the nerve. My last trace of respect for Voldemort and my father remained and I knew in my heart, she wouldn't have run. She would have stayed to fight. She's such a Gryffindor and yet I still love her.

So now, Voldemort and his death eaters are attacking the school. All students are gathered in the Great Hall. I can see the determination in my love's face, mingled with the fear and confusion.

I know I'm expected to fight with Voldemort. The mark on my arm tells me so, yet I just want to protect her.

There's a big crashing sound outside the Great Hall door. I know instinctively that Voldemort is in. Dumbledore seems to know also. He turns to Harry Potter, and whispers something in his ear.

Potter shakes his head.

Dumbledore murmurs more urgently.

Potter gives an apologetic shrug, still shaking his head.

Dumbledore raises his voice yet I still can't hear what he's saying. I have a good idea though.

"Look! I'm not running! I'm not leaving everyone here to die! I'm not a coward!" yells Potter suddenly.

Everyone whirls around to face Potter. Realisation dawns in many faces.

"Harry," A soft voice calls from the tense silence. "Please go."

I see her, the one I love, standing up.

"I'm not leaving you," says Potter, his voice determined, a frown on his face.

"You have to go. You know you're the only one that can defeat Voldemort. But not yet. You're not ready yet."

"I want you to come with me." His frown deepens.

"Harry, I can't. I have to stay here and fight. It doesn't matter if I die," she says wisely, her voice barely a whisper yet I somehow manage to hear every word of what she's saying.

"It matters to me," Potter says. The whole hall watches as he leans in and gently kisses her.

_Cutting deeper, I can hear my soul cry_

_Come on testify, Come on testify._

Dumbledore puts his hand on Potter's shoulder. She breaks the kiss. He gives her one longing glance before disappearing with Dumbledore. There's one long, lingering moment before she sits down next to Weasley.

My heart seems to have frozen solid. She just kissed Potter! I never knew. I always thought their relationship was purely platonic. I've watched her for so long, and yet I was completely blind.

I hear the rushing of blood in my ears. How could she do this to me? I've never felt like this in my life. My heart is pumping, my emotions surging, and I feel so powerful. The door of the great hall crashes open and I see the cloaked Death Eaters enter.

_To the friends that I've lost on my way._

_To the friends I've been pushing away._

_You can say that I've made it._

_But I'm jaded._

_And inside I'm falling._

Chaos ensures. Dumbledore has returned now. Many of my fellow Slytherin are pointing wands at some of their old enemies. I know Pansy will be looking for my target, she never liked her, but I find her first.

I point my wand at her. She's cornered and she knows it.

"I knew you'd be the one to kill me," she says softly.

"Oh, you did, did you? And why's that?" I sneer at her, to cover my uneasiness.

She looks up with those deep beautiful eyes and says solemnly, "Because you love me."

_Cutting deeper, I can hear my soul cry._

She knows? How long has she known? My breath is caught in my truth. I just stare at her, completely speechless.

"I'm sorry," She says in a strange husky voice. "I saw the hurt and anger in your eyes when I kissed Harry. I didn't want you to see that, but it was the last time I was going to see him." She is calm.

"How do you know I love you?" I know it's a stupid question. She's the smartest witch in the school. She studies everything and everyone. She must have seen me watching her.

But what she whispers, surprises me. "The dreams."

"What?"

"I had them too. It seems we actually lived out those dreams."

"How?"

"I don't know. I have read up on it. It's happened before but there's no explanation for it. I think it's natural magic."

Natural Magic. Like Soulmates? Like Destiny? Like Fate? The universe fighting to bring about something. Prophecies and predictions and magic. Things that nobody, not Voldemort, not Dumbledore, and certainly not two teenagers, has control over. Unexplained, unpredictable, but powerful.

"So," I say, hardly believing what I'm hearing. "You love me too?"

"No, I'm sorry but I shall be truthful. I am in love with Harry." She faces him. "One cannot help who they fall in love with."

I hate loving her. I hate her. She's experienced everything I have. How could she not love me?

I think it's time I return back to being Draco Malfoy. I turn and look around at the current events.

Ron Weasley is under the Crucio curse of Goyle's. Crabbe is guffawing stupidly. Pansy is shrieking insults at Lavender Brown. Ginny Weasley is trying to escape from Blaise Zabini. Dumbledore is lying in a pool of his own blood, in the centre of the room, and Voldemort is standing above him, laughing coldly. I turn back to her.

"I love you."

"I know," she says in way of reply.

"I hate you too," I say in a somewhat flat voice.

"I know." Her tone has not changed.

It is time to return back to being the real Draco Malfoy. My fate had been sealed since my day of birth, and my only choice is to follow that path. There's no point fighting who I am anymore. There was a chance for me to be someone else, the universe tried there best, but it's over now.

"Goodbye, Hermione," I whisper, and, with one simple swish of my wand, her body slumps to the ground and her eyes lose their sparkle. Her skin begins to pale, becoming white and transparent. Her essence has left her already.

She is dead and I am alive. I _had _to kill her. There's no good in me loving her. She didn't even love me back. I shall become a famous Death Eater and I shall be ruthless. I shall not take mercy on anyone.

I shall be invincible, starting at this moment.

But, deep down, somewhere in my bottom of my chest, I'll know that there was more to me before. I had loved and I had been happy and I had been human.

_I've been fighting._

_Myself for too long._

_And I've been hating._

_Myself for too long._

* * *

Er, I'm not good with song fics. I, um, am not a great fan of this story. I wrote it for a competition. The song is Testify, by Amy Studt – It's number 13 on her album False Smiles. She's a very good artist. I think this story is a little odd, but I'd love to hear what you think about it, so reviews would be appreciated greatly!

Thanks for reading:-)

_Just revised, and improved a little bit (It makes more sense this time!) but I'm still not a fan, despite the nice reviews I achieved for it! Lyrics aren't so long and annoying, although I kept them in there, because, although they bug me to all extremes, the story has lived too long with them in it to change it that strongly now!_

Thanks to:

**LittleBlackAngel, johhnys-my-hottie, Angel** (I dunno, I just dislike it!) **Happigolucki **(what's with the baby voice? Lol) **MissBoreanaz88, Stephanie, RebelRikku, Moonglitter** (I like your name, it's very pretty!), **Morbid, Crazy-White-Rabbit,** and **Draco-Malfoy-Severus Luva!**


End file.
